Protecter Diamond
by blackiecatty
Summary: Four ninja of Konoha have found something. Keys to an all powerful fairytale country. Thats not all. The four are the prophesied leaders of the country. Now they must travel there to help Konoha with a dangerous threat. NH & SS
1. The Prophecy

**Diamonds and Leaves**

**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura...these four children fought to fit in, in their home and they succeeded. But their parents left them a keepsake…a country known as Country of Diamonds. Now these four must go to Diamond or risk losing Konoha forever.**

**Disclaimer: Blackiecatty: Want to take over?**

**Hinata: Y-yes. Blackiecatty does not own Naruto**

**Naruto: WHAT WAS THAT HINATA-CHAN?!? TALK LOUDER!**

**Hinata: -blushes-**

**Sasuke: STFU Naruto! You know what she said**

**Naruto: Well say it again**

**Sakura: We no own Naruto**

Chapter 1: The prophecy

**15 years ago**

Child born a demon's shield

Tons of power this child wields

Big sharp eyes holding seas

Hair that the sun itself envies

Another child born in shame

Little girl, always blamed

Hidden strength, eyes of milk

Loving heart, touch of silk

Third child touched by angel's dust

Had a brother, should not trust

Happy family taken away

Careful! Watch his hope dwindle by day

Last child is forced to think

Sweet little thing, I see pink!

Kind little thing, great strong brow

Helpful power it must sow

Four little children, life hasn't been grand

To make things worse, they're caught in fate's hands!

Must leave their homes to help another

Find a country hid undercover

When the leaves need it best

Look for the sun and its moon crest

When a force attacks the village

The children's diamond will stop the pillage.

Minato Kamikaze, the Yondaime, looked around the table of village leaders after he finished reading the prophecy. The leaders were Minato of the Kamikaze clan, Hiashi of the Hyuuga clan, Fugaku of the Uchiha clan, Shikaku of the Nara clan, Hotaru of the Haruno, and Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan.

Yondaime, the leader said "Well…what do you think?"

"I think" said the firm, feminine voice of Hotaru, "that our younger generations are indeed going to find the hidden village. But the prophecy only calls for four children. Obviously one of the four children is a girl, another is a boy. As it states: Little _girl_, always blamed…and also…Careful! Watch _his_ hope dwindle by day. But in the future, who knows what children we might bear?" Yondaime shrugged.

"The prophecy says the children are going to have a hard life. I don't want my child or children to go through that…" the young hokage said mournfully.

All of the leaders looked at each other carefully. None of them wanted their children to go through that. One child forced to carry a demon, one never good enough, one losing his family and one forced to be thoughtful all the time. That was not a life they wanted for their children. Everyone looked up as Yondaime sighed. The man had too much on his shoulders for one so young. He picked up a chest and took out some objects: a scroll, a necklace, a mirror and a coat of arms.

"Only the strongest of the families should bear these items. I shall keep the scroll. Uchiha, you keep the coat of arms. Hyuuga, you keep the necklace and Haruno hold the mirror" he said, prepared for objection. Though he got none but a few grunts.

The man had been through a lot. He had read the scroll of the Fox and everyone at the table knew he was fated to die young, for his village. But none pitied him. He'd die a thousand times before the proud blond accepted pity.

"That's enough for tonight. Hide the treasures well and get some sleep! But be warned… very few of us will be alive to see these damned children live" Hiashi said, noting the Hokage's tiredness.

"Fear not the shadows…" Yondaime started weakly.

"It only means that there's a little light nearby" finished the others.

**Yeah I know Yondaime only means the Fourth and I also know that Minato is his real name. But hey, I like Yondaime better. So sue me. I also made up the name for Haruno. Don't like it? Sorry. I'll avoid it from now on. Or try to. Screw it Anyways, please read and review. This ones gonna be good. I can tell 3**

**Blackiecatty**


	2. Shikamaru will know

**Chapter 2: Shikamaru will know**

**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura...these four children fought to fit in, in their home and they succeeded. But their parents left them a keepsake…a country known as Country of Diamonds. Now these four must go to Diamond or risk losing Konoha forever.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto**

Naruto snuck into Tsunade's room looking around. Quietly he whispered "Baa-chan….oh Baa-chan?" Seeing nothing in the huge, posh and clean room he snuck in and dived under the bed, chuckling.

"Sasuke-teme always said that the best place to hide from is under their very noses. Hehe…" he said slyly. He scooted deep under the queen sized bed until his sweats hit cool metal. Naruto shifted slightly and the cloth of his sweats shifted, so his bare ankle touched the metal. Suddenly, the metal grew white hot. Naruto screamed in pain and pulled back. He crawled out from under the bed, pulled on some socks he took from a drawer and picked up the box.

As soon as his skin lost contact with the metal box, it cooled. "What the hell?!" he growled. Slowly, the socks still over his hands, he reached to open the box when "THERE YOU ARE NARUTO UZUMAKI!! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!" screamed Tsunade running into the room. Naruto screamed like a puppy and ran out of the room like the devil was on his heels…the metal box still clenched in his arms.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw a flash of silver. "Oh no…he has it…Shizune!! SHIZUNE COME IN HERE DAMN IT!! IT'S TIME!!" She roared stomping out of the room.

Inside the little metal box, was a small tattered scroll with a diamond seal and the words '…There's a little light nearby'

"SHIKAMARU!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha silently made his way out of his clean apartment. He needed food and left all his money in the Uchiha family safe, in the Uchiha mansion. As he made his way to his old home, he thought '_So many bad memories here…-sigh- Why do I always postpone moving the money into a real bank. It hurts…_'

He sighed as he came upon the permanently darkened walls of the Uchiha mansion. Its not that the walls were dirty it was just that…blood stained. He walked down the empty hallways until he got to the huge separated building that was the Uchiha storage for money. Though made of wood, and very shabby looking, for anyone who could see it, or sense it, the wood was teeming with offensive chakra. The only way to neutralize it was to have Sharingan active and if, by the tiniest chance you get it, you won't get out without Sharingan still active.

Sasuke walked up to the building and growled "Sharingan!" His onyx eyes grew red with black marks and he opened the door. It closed behind him, leaving the Uchiha boy alone with the shelves upon shelves of piles of money. Sasuke sighed again and grabbed the nearest wad of money. About to walk out, a creaking noise was heard from the wooded ground.

Sasuke wanted to keep the money safe so, not wanting any secret passages ways, he bent down and tapped the ground. A panel of wood came up so fast; it smacked him hard in the nose, forcing him to fall to the ground. "Mother…." He cursed and crawled around the panel of wood to see a secret compartment. In the hole was a small metal box. Something told Sasuke not to touch it but like every person, it must be a see for yourself thing. Sasuke reached out to touch the box when it went for ice cold metal to searing hot.

He yelped for the second time that day and jerked back. Knowing he would regret it, Sasuke stuffed the wad of money in his pocket, for some reason grabbed another, took off his shirt and used it as a glove to pick up the box.

The second his hand left the box it cooled down and our little Uchiha glared at it like it was the fault of all his bad tidings. He sighed and put it on his hip as he activated Sharingan and walked back out again. A red falcon cawed and flew off, startling Sasuke to the point he made the mistake of loosening his hold on the box and letting it touch his elbow.

With a yelp and a growl, Sasuke went on his way, ignoring the looks girls were giving him for walking around without a shirt on. "Kami help me…" he groaned. Inside that little metal box, that Sasuke was seriously considering burying a few hundred feet underground, was an envelope with the words 'Fear not…' and inside the envelope was a small, steel, coat of arms.

"I bet Shikamaru will know what's the deal with this box…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran into her grandmother's room yelling "Grams! It's the middle of the afternoon; I can't find a mirror to put my contacts in and Ino said Sasuke was walking around without a shirt on! Do you have a mini mirror?!" Sakura's grandmother yelled from the living room "Yes, dear flower! Look under my bed in the brown jewelry box!" Sakura's parents were gone, leaving her as a child and with her grandmother.

Sakura's short pink hair and large green eyes left Sakura pretty but too many hours staring at the sky had made her eyesight deplete so Sakura was forced into contacts.

"Yes Grams!" she yelled and dove under her grandmother's bed. Under her bed were two boxes. A metal box and her grandmother's jewelry box were there. Completely ignoring the metal box, she flipped open the jewelry box and took out a hand-sized mirror.

Every single one was either cracked or murky.

Sakura sighed and pushed the jewelry box back under the bed. Leaning close to the metal box, she tried to see her refection in the metal. Leaning close, she put her contacts in but brushed her pale nose against the box.

Sakura screamed at her nose felt like it was being torn off. "Yeouch!" she yelled, jumping back and rubbing her nose. She growled, put on some gloves and clicked open the little silver box. Inside the metal box was the most perfect little mirror she had ever seen. The mirror itself had an intricate golden frame, decorated with animals fighting side by side with a giant snake. It was a war and looked like angels themselves carved it. The glass was shimmering like no human fingers had ever brushed it.

Finally tearing her eyes away from the frame, Sakura looking into the mirror and blinked in surprise. Instead of plain old Sakura dressed in her usual red top and khaki skirt, she saw a more beautiful Sakura. This Sakura had a thin gold circlet with a diamond sitting with a sun around her tightly curled pink hair; this Sakura had eyes glowing with knowledge no one had lain eyes upon in centuries. She had on a gorgeous ruby red dress with diamonds around the neckline. This Sakura was beautiful, powerful and wise. Sakura gasped and dropped the delicate mirror. To her surprise it stayed in contact but landed face up. On the wooded back mysteriously is said '…the shadows'

Sakura blinked in surprise as the Hokage's red falcon took off from her window sill. "What does that mean…? Shikamaru will know…" said the pink haired girl as she took off outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was sitting in the Hyuuga library, as usual, her nose buried in a book. She was sitting in one of the common rooms in the huge library, sitting with her lithe legs curled up under hear sitting near a warm fire. The flickering light and the big fluffy chair she was sitting on made Hinata look more small and fragile than usual. The big chair looked ready to swallow the small girl up.

Hinata had her long navy hair tied up in a high ponytail, out of her milky lavender eyes so the fire flickered over the handwritten page. The book was written by none other than Emona Hyuuga, Hinata's young beautiful mother. It was about a fantasy country hidden from every other one. The country was supposed to be beautiful, more powerful than Konoha and supposedly, four teenagers led it. It was a wonderful tale that Hinata often read to herself.

A noise resounded in the quiet library making Hinata jump and instinctively activated Byakugan, the book clenched tightly in her hand. Seeing nothing but a bird, she looked at her book and gasped.

The small tattered book was glowing with powerful churns of chakra. It clumped near the thick bottom of the book so carefully, Hinata tapped it with a long thing finger. She yelped when the bottom of the book open to reveal a hidden compartment containing a tiny silver metal case. It landed on her bare leg, making Hinata yelp again as she pushed it off her lap, onto the ground.

The tiny box opened and a gorgeous sapphire diamond pendant on a thin silver chain flew out it. A tiny letter written wrapped around the pendant uncurled slightly. Carefully, Hinata bent to pick up the delicate necklace and picked up the paper. It said 'It only means that…'

Hinata looked confused. "What only means what…?" she asked to no one in particular. She put both the necklace and the book in her pocket and went outside. "Maybe Shikamaru will know…" An ANBU watched Hinata leave the house with the necklace and ran off to Tsunade's office.

**A necklace, a mirror, a coat of arms and a scroll…sounds familiar if you ask me. But no one asks me. Whatever. Anyways, this is the end of chapter two. They're getting closer to knowing about Diamond. Isn't that great? **

**Blackiecatty**


	3. The Items

**Chapter 3: The Objects**

Shikamaru opened one green-black eye and looked around. Beside him, Ino was reading and Choji was pigging out. He had finally taken his two friends to his spot on a hill in Konoha Park. It was his spot. At first, Shikamaru didn't like Ino and Choji here; what with Ino's constant prattling and Choji's continuous munching it was not as relaxing as it should be. But now, Ino just leans against Shikamaru reading and Choji talks with his butterflies. Shikamaru thought this was going to be another nice relaxing day…before he sensed the four different chakra coming from four different directions, all coming straight for him.

Shikamaru sighed and glanced at the ground, calculating if he could bury himself before the blond boy, the shy girl, the pink haired girl and the Uchiha got there. He reached towards the soft grass but too late.

"SHIKAMARU WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Shikamaru jerked causing Ino, who was leaning on his shoulder, to yelp and fall back onto his lap. Choji grumbled as the butterflies were scared off. Naruto was the first up there and actually paused when he saw the scene. A wide-eyed Ino sprawled on the lap of a tired looking Shikamaru and a grumbling Choji. Naruto's mouth fell open as he, as usual, jumped to conclusions.

"Ino…Shikamaru! What were you doing?" suddenly his eyes popped. "Oh no! It's a love triangle!"

Sakura and Sasuke came up behind Naruto and were about to say something when Naruto hid behind them. "Sasuke, Sakura! Ino and Shikamaru were doing stuff right in front of a jealous Choji!" he screamed. Sasuke blinked. "Just like my soap operas!" Everyone stared at him. "That…my mother used to watch…? Now what were you doing?!"

"They were making babies! Right in front of poor Choji too!" screamed Naruto.

"They were _what_?"

Everyone watched as Hinata made her way up the hill as well but froze when she heard Naruto. "What were they doing?"

Naruto yelped and grabbed Hinata, dragging her behind Sasuke and Sakura with him, covering her eyes. "No! You will not have my Hinata-chan! Hinata don't look! You shall keep your sight!" Hinata blushed bright red and stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say. Shikamaru twitched.

"SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO!! INO JUST GOT SCARED AND FELL! NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" he yelled.

Immediately Hinata pulled out the necklace, paper and her mother's book, Sakura took out the mirror, Sasuke took out the coat of arms, having opened the box, and Naruto showed the scroll. Something clearly went into on mode on Shikamaru's face, without moving Ino who looked fairly comfy on his lap, he look at the paper and other objects.

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat down patiently in front of him.

"…Fear not…It only means that…the shadow….there's a little light nearby…" he mumbled. After being silent for a moment he said "It's a saying. The words are all mixed up."

Choji had stomped off while Naruto raised a slim blond eyebrow. "Well….can you order them up?" he asked quietly. Shikamaru was quiet again when he said those magical words.

"Fear not the shadows…it only means that there's a little light nearby…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata groaned, opened her eyes, and looked around. She was sitting between an unconscious Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke lay on the other side of Sakura they were in a long dark cavern with a sharp light near the end. She heard the noise of claws against the hard ground. Frightened, Hinata shook Sakura awake, although everyone was blurring into consciousness. "What's that noise…?" slurred Sakura blinking.

Sasuke was awake and tensed. "Noises" he corrected. "There's more than one…"

Just as he said that, the silhouettes of 4 animals came into view. One was a small, purple-eyed, silver wolf. On its left was a fiery, red-gold, red eyed fox with the softest looking tail. On its shoulder was a black feathered, red-eye falcon. The last animal was a small, light tan, dog with bright yellow-green eyes.

The wolf went straight to Hinata and bowed its head. "Mistress Hyuuga" it, sounding like a male, said respectively. The fox, of course, bowed her head at Naruto. "Master Uzumaki" she said in a deep raspy voice. The dog, with less respect than the fox and wolf, jumped at Sakura barking in a loud male's voice "Lady Haruno!" The falcon perched on Sasuke's knee and croaked, slightly feminine, "Lord Uchiha"

The fox, having the loudest voice said "Mistress, Master, Lord and Lady, I am Hotaru, the falcon is Ai. The dog is Poplar and the wolf is Haru. As I'm sure you can tell, the Lord and Master have the females and the Mistress and Lady have males. That is the way of things. When you awaken in a few seconds, you need to finish with Lord Shikamaru, go home and pack. You will go on a journey to the Country of Diamonds. Any questions?"

"Is this real?" asked Naruto

"Country of Diamonds is real?" asked Hinata

"Why can you talk?" asked Sakura

"What do our objects mean?" asked Sasuke

Hotaru, Naruto's fox, opened her mouth but Ai, the falcon, hopped onto the fox's head.

"Hotaru, you chatter too much. All of your questions mean nothing except Lord Sasuke's. Do not fuss at me for saying that because all we animals know I'm right. Lord Sasuke, your question was what your objects mean. It's very important.

Sakura's mirror will let her see what she cannot see with her own eyes. Hinata's necklace will warn her of harm. Sasuke's coat of arms will allow him through any door and Naruto's scroll will answer any question he asks" said Ai, impatiently.

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "Okay…what?" The dog, Poplar, coughed, like a chuckled and licked his face. Naruto immediately fell unconscious. Hinata stared with wide eyes at Poplar did the same to her, Sasuke and Sakura

Poplar glanced at Haru, the wolf, the one creature who had barely spoken at all. Haru sighed and looked up. "Mistress Hinata…she looks so much like her mother. So does Sasuke and especially Sakura. Only Master Naruto looks like his daddy…." The animals agreed and nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto thrust his finger in the air, practically breaking poor Shikamaru's nose, the minute he woke up and yelled "THAT was weird…Was I the only one that saw that?!" Hinata shook her head and stood up. Quickly, Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm and took off. For some reason, Naruto felt a flash of envy he usually only felt for Sakura. Shaking his head, he grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked her in the direction Sasuke went, keeping an eye on the Uchiha boy's hands. For some reason the words 'Touch her anywhere but her arm and I rip off your face…' echoed around his skull.


	4. Ice Cream with Tomatoes on Top

**Chapter four: Tomatoes with Ice cream on top**

Bold means Author Notes

Italic means character thoughts

Regular means character actions and talking

* * *

"Naruto-baka we're going to my apartment!" yelled Sasuke as he dragged Hinata along. Naruto frowned.

"Your house? Why are we going your house?" he asked

Sasuke sighed. "Because Sakura's grandmother won't let you and I go in Sakura's room with the door closed and we need privacy. We can't go to Hinata's house because the Hyuuga don't like anyone lower than them or Uchiha, omitting Hinata of course, and we can't go to your house because it's messy. Besides, I have food…ramen…" he bribed.

Naruto smiled widely and agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sighed as she sat down at her desk, three red Hokage eagles and an ANBU waiting by the window. Her guest, Iruka, Hiashi, Aivra Haruno, and Kakashi sat in chairs in front of her desk. Tsunade just zoned out for a moment until Hiashi said "What did you call us in for? Some of us have work that needs doing."

"Not me" said Kakashi with a hidden smile. "Its sensei's day off today."

"Yeah well today you have to do some work" growled Tsunade, looking up. "You see, my friends, the time has come." Hiashi blinked in surprise.

"Well then, Lady Tsunade, who are the chosen ones? Do you wish for us to train them?" he asked. Tsunade groaned and looked at the ANBU helplessly. He just shrugged. Tsunade looked Hiashi in the eye. "No you still don't understand. The chosen ones are Diamond's Lady Hinata Hyuuga, Lord Naruto Uzumaki, Lady Sakura Haruno and Lord Sasuke Uchiha."

Hiashi blinked again, along with everyone else in the room. "My baby girl…?" asked Hiashi slowly. Iruka froze and whispered "Naruto…a lord…?" Kakashi scowled "Sasuke isn't stable enough…" Aivra shook her head

"No. I am not losing another child to that stupid Diamond country!"

"My baby girl is not going! She isn't strong enough to be a leader or make the journey!" growled Hiashi.

"Sasuke is strong but he's not emotionally stable. Diamond will have to wait" said Kakashi importantly.

"Naruto…? No, Naruto is not leaving Konoha. I refuse to let him go!" Iruka said.

Tsunade frowned and shook her head. "No! Don't stop them!" but it was too late. Kakashi and Aivra had already disappeared in a puff of smoke while Hiashi and Iruka stomped out of the office, calling for their wards.

After they were gone Tsunade laughed. "They are powerful people…but there is no way that they could possibly hold off the Lords and Ladies of the Diamond."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's apartment was more of a small house. It had a huge living room with a soft couch and a short glass table. The carpet made it comfortable to sit on the ground and watch the huge television if needed be. The house was a mix of white and dark brown and Sasuke made it look good.

Hinata sat with Sakura at the glass table, their pale legs stretched out under the table. In front of the girls were papers with different messy pen marks. There were four neater papers they put to the side. The four papers were drawings of a silver wolf, a red fox, a black falcon and a creamy dog. Under the animals, were notes about what Sakura and Hinata knew about the animals. All it said were they're names.

Sasuke and Naruto poked their heads out of the kitchen. "So how far are you two?" asked Sasuke. Hinata shrugged, seemingly braver when her brain was ticking away. "Not much. We all had the exact same dream, or whatever you want to call it, so we all know the same things. Mom's book was a great help though" she said jotting something down. Sakura nodded her nose in the book. "Yeah seriously. This Country of Diamonds sounds like a gorgeous place. Apparently there are going to be two of us, one a guy the other a girl, that's going to be a leader higher even than the other two" she said. "It says the animals, Ai, Haru, Hotaru and Poplar are our spirit animals. They are going to be advisors when we get to leadership." Hinata grabbed the papers with the animal's information and jotted down everything she said

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other mumbling about what they want to eat. "Tomatoes. Lots of raw tomatoes. With ice cream on top!" Sasuke cheered. Naruto wrinkled his nose. "That is absolutely disgusting" he said, dropping apple slices on his beef ramen.

Hinata sighed and looked at the biggest paper on the table. In shiny black writings was the phrase 'Fear not the dark….it only means that there's a little light nearby' Hinata made a clicking sound with her tongue as she took the book from Sakura and flipped a few pages. "Apparently" said the Hyuuga girl. "Everything about animals represents us. The animals themselves, the colors, the eyes, everything! So…" Hinata flipped to a different page in the book with pictures and descriptions of the past spirit animals and, with Sakura reading above her shoulder, wrote everything in the book.

"Wolves- The master of this spirit animal is very shy and often a loner looking for love. The master of this animal is very patient, kind, and gentle but can be as fierce as any other person. The wolf will kill to protect its loved ones and cares particularly for the sly.

Dogs- The master of this spirit animal is very bold and loving but is very specific about who they love. The master of this spirit animal is strong and fierce, usually playful, and does not get along with the fox. This animal is slightly vain so usually falls for the fliers.

Fox- The master of this spirit animal is as bold as the dog and very happy. The fox master is a loving, happy and kind of sly but can be incredibly strong and wise if needed be. The fox contains a rage that could boil over at any time but is so incredibly loving and sweet.

Falcon- The master of this spirit animal is as mysterious as a locked and closed book. This master has a cold, dark past and many scars that need healing by a committed person. Though the falcon is powerful, it's easily confused so its friends must forgive its mistakes."

Sasuke and Naruto had come into the room while Hinata was reading and they all blinked at the strange resemblance. After a moment of scribbling Hinata looked up at the positions they were in.

Since Sakura and Hinata were paying so much attention to writing and reading they didn't noticed that the boys had squeezed themselves to the table as well. Naruto had picked up Hinata's legs, and tangle hers with his. His fingers were brushing against hers as he fought to look at the writing without getting ramen on the papers. Sasuke had given up completely with squeezing his legs under the table and just pulled Sakura between his legs and read over her shoulder, eating raw tomatoes like apples. Hinata looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Hinata. They both blushed brightly but got comfortable. Hinata was unable to speak so Sakura did. "There is a map in the book and directions to find the Hidden Country. Apparently there's a type of wall of jutsu blocking the country from view. To everyone it looks like a circle of twisters near the village hidden in the Mist. It can kill. So anyways, I had Hinata memorize the directions and she'll tell them to us when the time is ready. I've memorized the map. We should pack and come back here then get all our stuff and leave. Any questions?" Sasuke raised a hand. "Well yeah. Obviously money isn't a problem, both Hinata and I have enough of it but won't it be a bit suspicious for a bunch of Chunins from the Leaf to be walking around the Mist?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. We'll take off the masks and pretend we're travelers. So let's go home and tell our…erm…guardians that we're having a sleepover…"

Sakura was cut off by the door to Sasuke's house slamming open and none other than Hiashi Hyuuga and Iruka Umino stomping through. Hinata and Naruto jumped up, Hinata stuffing her mother's book in her back, Naruto grabbing the papers about the spirit animals.

"Daddy?!"

"Iruka-sensei?!"

Sasuke and Sakura stared blankly at the two adults but also jumped up when Kakashi and Aivra popped into the room. After a moment of glaring and shock, Naruto chuckled oddly. "Well this is definitely a crowd…" That broke the ice. Hiashi was the first to act.

He went straight up to Hinata and grabbed her by the arm. "Hinata Hyuuga you will not go with these disgusting peasants! You're not strong enough to do this!" he yelled. Hinata looked appalled. "Daddy!" she yelled. Hiashi growled and forced her roughly at the door, yelling. Aivra Haruno quickly followed suit. She quickly smacked Sakura, grabbing the stunned girl by the arm and forcing her out the room, not before Sakura grabbed a handful of papers. "Haruno, you are never to see that naughty Hyuuga, Uchiha and Uzumaki again! Even if that means no more ninja!" she yelled.

Naruto winced as Iruka gripped his arm in an iron grip. With a sigh he said "Sorry Naruto. You can't be a Ninja anymore…" Naruto roared his anger. "YOU ARE _NOT_ MY FATHER, IRUKA!" But Iruka had already made them both disappear with a poof. Kakashi dragged Sasuke out of his own house, not noticing him take the last few papers with Hinata and Sakura's crazed writing. Neither Kakashi nor Sasuke bothered speaking why they walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi pushed Hinata in her room forcibly and smacked her hard across the face. Hinata yelped in surprise, her eyes smarting from the pain. "Daddy what the hell?!" Hinata cursed angrily. "You will never see those three ever again! You hear me Hinata Ivra Hyuuga?! NEVER!" Hiashi spat and smacked her again, forcing the girl to fall back on the bed. He slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. Hinata punched the door and winced as offensive chakra stung her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of silver but ignored it.

She sat on the bed and started crying for about an hour and then stopped from pure force of will. The girl growled and stuffed the book under her pillow lying down. She glared at the roof. "How do I get out of this one…?" she asked the sky. "How would a wolf get out of this?"

"With help from her friends the fox, the falcon and the dog."

Hinata blinked. A flash of yellow, black and pink hair flashed along the roof. "Naruto?!" she said. Naruto grinned tenderly. "Your father fused chakra into the walls, ground and door. But he seemed to forget the roof. Now pack up and come on. Sasuke and I will be outside" he winked at her and disappeared as Sakura jumped through the hole, a bulging pack on her back. "Okay Hinata, lets go!"

Hinata backed a bag filled with some clothing, hygienic things, some of her mother's jewelry, her newly acquired necklace and a few wads of money…big wads of money. When the girls got outside, Hinata's cheek was still red. Naruto looked angry at it, not bothering to ask. As Sakura and Sasuke scouted ahead, looking for any Hyuuga's, Naruto pulled Hinata close and kissed her red cheek. "Poor girl…" he whispered. He then quickly let go the pink kunochi and followed his teammates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru nudged Hotaru with his tail. "Looks like your Naruto is finally grown up to see my Hinata…" Haru said slyly, walking away from the Hyuuga mansion. Hotaru snorted but followed Hotaru. "Maybe but Naruto is still great!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After successfully sneaking out of the Hyuuga manor, the Leaf Chunin snuck back to Sasuke's house. Hinata blinked in surprised.

"You guys!" she whispered sharply. "It's not the brightest thing to come back here!"

Sasuke nodded and he walked quickly inside, motioning for the others. "I know but I'm the only one that lives alone, so we threw our bags in here while we got you" he said quickly. Hinata looked and thrown carelessly on the brown couch were the orange, pale pink and black bags of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. The pads of paper on the table were gone, packed into one of the bags. Sakura picked up a notepad and pen, and started listing down the items.

"Clothes?"

"Check!"

"Money?"

"Check."

"Disguises?"

"Check!"

"Items?"

"Check!"

"Notes?"

"Check!"

"The Hokage?"

"Check…wait…what?" Naruto asked, confused. Sakura shrugged and put the notepad in her pack. "Just making sure you weren't blindly listening."

"Ready? Let's go!" Sasuke said, striding out the door, his best friends following

"Yes!" said the friends, each thinking the same thing

What's gonna happen next?

**The end of chapter four…I'm going to start combining the chapters to make them bigger. I'm deadest on finishing this story, whether or not you read it…though this is for you. I love ya'!**

**Blackiecatty**


	5. The Most Wonderful Way to Die

**Chapter 5: Wonderful way to die**

**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura...these four children fought to fit in, in their home and they succeeded. But their parents left them a keepsake…a country known as Country of Diamonds. Now these four must go to Diamond or risk losing Konoha forever.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto**

**Bold means Author Notes**

_Italicized means character thoughts_

Regular typing means character talking and actions

**3 days later**

Tsunade yelped and fell out of her chair as three angry young men and one angry old woman stomped in. She could have sworn Shizune knew better than to let people in when Tsunade was taking her drunk-let-me-sleep nap. Apparently, these four didn't know that. The 5th Hokage opened her brown-gold eyes, slowly getting up from the floor. Her eyes adjusted to the furious forms of Kakashi, Aivra, Hiashi and Iruka. Quietly, Hiashi hissed "Tsunade…where are our children…?"

Tsunade was quiet for a moment, processing what they said for a moment before she started fighting back laughs. "Um…where did you look?" "We checked Sakura's room, the entire Hyuuga mansion, the Uchiha mansion and Sasuke's apartment and Naruto's apartment! Where is my granddaughter?!" Aivra roared. Finally poor Tsunade couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing…hard. The woman's face turned bright red and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I-I told you!! I told you they would run! Did you listen?! Obviously n-not!" she yelled between laughter. Every one of them sat down and sighed deeply. "Well…" Kakashi sighed. "I trust my teammates. They are strong. They can take care of each other and Hinata…"

"Don't give up!" yelled Iruka. "We'll get them. We just need someone they wouldn't think would follow them…Oh! How about Neji…Ino…Tenten and…Lee! Naruto doesn't really know Ino and Team Gai's teammates so it would be okay!"

Tsunade quickly stopped laughing and looked up. Hiashi, Kakashi and Aivra were nodding and all of them strolled out proudly. Tsunade shook her head and laid it back down. "Whatever helps them have closure…Ladies Hinata and Sakura and Lords Naruto and Sasuke are not coming back to stay…"she said and promptly fell back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four masked and cloaked teenagers, without hitae-ate **(Ninja headbands)**, walked into a small town at the edge of the Land of Water. Ships and boats of all sizes bobbed at the docks on the gentle waves of the sea. The teenagers were dragging their feet as if they had walked a great distance. They looked like walking zombies.

One of the taller ones, a male, touched the shoulder of the other taller teenagers. "Please Sasuke…Can we stop...? Just for a few moments…we haven't eaten or drunken in 3 days… Sakura and Hinata haven't talked for days…You've collapsed twice and I have coughed up blood because my throat is so raw…please?" he asked quietly, his deep voice low and cracking dangerously.

Sasuke looked up sharply when Naruto said their names out loud. "Don't…say… our… names…Naruto…None of us…know who's…listening…" he whispered but he and Naruto started walking towards the closest all-round food stand they could find. They paused when they noticed Sakura and Hinata were still walking blindly forward. The two walked back, grabbed the girls and walked them to the stand, sitting them down between the boys. The teenagers sat quietly for a moment, just relishing the feel of sitting down for the first time in a while.

"Can I help you?" asked a pretty young waitress softly, seeing that the four were dead tired. Sakura and Hinata started blankly at the wood before them, Naruto was coughing again so Sasuke ordered. "Cold soup please…" he whispered. "Nothing to chew…and melted chocolate…warm melted chocolate please…in a cup. For all of us…"

Naruto and Sasuke lowered their masks and hoods, doing the same for the zombie-like girls. When the soup came, the boys gave one spoon full to each girl. Hinata and Sakura immediately gained some life in their bones and started greedily feeding themselves, as did the boys. They slurped the melted chocolate, loving the feel of the silky, thick chocolate sliding gently down their throats. 4 bowls of soup and 3 cups of chocolate later, the girls were smiling, all the color back into their faces and chattering to each other quietly. The boys were just smiling and sitting there, zoning out, listening to the girls' soft voices. The kind waitress let them sit there without bothering them at all besides taking up their dishes.

After about half an hour later, the four stood up, graciously accepting the on-the-house thermoses of soup and chocolate. They sighed and walked into the sun, towards the boats. They made the mistake of leaving their hoods down…

Sakura smiled for the first time in days and said softly "So what now? We rent a boat, go into a mysterious land we just learned of a few days ago and rule it until the 'leaves' need our help then return to this mysterious land?" Hinata laughed quietly, surprising the boys. Sounds about right yeah" she said grinning. Sakura smiled as Sasuke went up to an old woman. "Excuse me miss, do you know anything about the legend of the Country of Diamonds?" he asked politely. The woman nodded. "Yes…its said to be a beautiful place…untouched by the blood of war…"Sasuke waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes I know that. But what about the border that protects the Diamond?" he asked eagerly. The woman's eyes widened. "Oh you mean the Four Trees of Night and Day…they are the gates into the Land of the Diamonds. Anyone who tries to pass them only gets past the first tree before turning around and soon after, committing suicide. Hundreds of people have died…Your not going are you?" she asked, grabbing the Uchiha's arm. "Of course not, woman just wanted the information for a project. Thank you for the information" he said with a smile and went back to his friends.

They had changed over their time with each other. Sakura stopped being so loud and became quiet…more thoughtful. Hinata started talking more and rarely stuttered. Naruto had also gotten quieter but had a kind of quiet leadership. Sasuke had become trusting the other teenagers and finally had someone to put his faith in. Sakura ran her hand through her hair and froze. Her hair! "Sasuke…"

"Sakura…Sakura! Is that you Sakura?!" yelled a voice from a little ways back.

The teenager froze, a bad feeling dropping into their bellies. They literally froze, one foot in the air. After a few seconds of silence, they slowly turned around and came face to face with Ino, Neji, Lee and Tenten. While Ino and Team Gia jogged to the Konoha escapees just stared at them blankly, trying to process what they were seeing. While the four newcomers were held back by the crowds, Hinata stared at Sakura, Sasuke stared at Naruto. They all glanced quickly at each other, turned on their heels, and ran like hell towards the docks.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun! Sakura! Wait!" yelled Ino.

"Naruto! Where are you going? Stop!" yelled Lee.

"Hinata-sama! Where are you going Hinata-sama?! Stop!" called Neji.

"Naruto-kun! Where are you going?!" called Tenten.

"Oh…N-Neji-niisan looks angry…" she said, stuttering and forcing Naruto to run back and grab her hand, pulling her along.

"Sorry Lee! We really have to go! Sorry!" Sakura yelled, so scared they were gonna take them back to Konoha that adrenaline was making her powerful and dragging Sasuke roughly along. "But Sakura why?!" yelled Lee. Hinata, finally gaining some guts yelled "Because it's gonna save your life soon! Bye Neji-niisan! Ashiteru!" **(Ashiteru is Japanese for I love you)**

Sakura dragged Sasuke over to a ship the size of a yacht, quickly followed by Naruto and Hinata. Luckily the boat was empty and luckily, Sasuke had read books on how to use a boat. As it pulled away from the docks. "I'm really so Neji-niisan!" yelled Hinata. "Tell Kiba I'm sorry. I'm not interested!" Neji did an interesting face plant. Sasuke blinked. "Oh Ino! I never liked you as more than a friend…if even that!" Ino looked ready to cry. Sakura was quiet for a moment before "Sorry Lee!"

"We're gonna come after you!" yelled Neji.

Naruto smiled mischievously. "Good luck with that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of practicing the hand signs and studying the book, the beautiful yacht came to a pause at four trees that grew in the middle of the water. They were going on in front of the other, polished smooth from years of being rubbed by water. One white tree, behind it, a black one, behind that, a white one and the last is another black one. "Okay!" said Hinata, tying her long indigo hair up, like she often did when thinking. "So the first white tree is the tree of hopelessness. I do that one. The next tree is black, the tree or darkness, Sasuke does that one. The third tree, the white one, is the tree of pain. That's Naruto's one. The last tree, which is black, is the tree of death. That one is Sakura. Everyone knows their jutsu?" she asked

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "No pressure" Sasuke said. "But if any of us screws up…we all die. No pressure though!" he said with a rare grin. Naruto did a face plant and the two girls bowed their heads in defeat. In unison, the four said softly "Fear not the shadows. It only means there's a little light nearby!"

"Careful guys. These tress…they show you what you don't want to see…" warned Naruto quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boat moved forward, towards the first white and Hinata moved to the bow of the yacht. '_Wait until you pass around the tree…then, when your comrades fall in agony, do your jutsu and call for you spirit animal_' Hinata thought shakily. '_That's what mom's books said…_' Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were at the steering wheel of the ship, watching Hinata, silently begging her not to let them down but forgiving her if she did.

Sasuke steered around the tree of hopelessness…and fell to his knees. He remembered his brother…Itachi was always better than he was. His mother loved Itachi more…his father expected more of Itachi. Sasuke wasn't worth this…he was only good enough for death. Sasuke's onyx eyes drifted towards his kunai pouch.

Naruto fell on his hands and knees, his head bowed in defeat. Naruto wasn't even good enough for parents. Fate, destiny, or Kami…he wasn't good enough for them. He was only good enough for a sensei with a scar who more than likely wanted him to die. Naruto choked. Death might accept him though…death.

Tears ran down Sakura's face. There was no way they could do this…Hinata was strong but not the strongest. And Sasuke…Sakura always loved Sasuke but…he loved Ino. Ino was prettier…love, friendship…they were worthless.

In the fog of hopelessness of their minds they heard a familiar voice yelling something. For some reason, their feelings of hopelessness eased a bit and they strained for the voice. After a few moments it was clear.

"Monkey, pig, tiger, dragon, ox! Haru!" yelled Hinata, her voice being echoed by howls of a wolf. Suddenly, the soft deep voice of Haru broke through the hopelessness.

"You _are_ good enough! You _are_ powerful enough! You _are_ going to save the lives of your friends! You _are_ going to lead the strongest country in the world! There is _always_ hope in the sparkling of diamonds!"

When Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked up, Hinata was sobbing in front of them. "I did it guys! I did it! I am powerful enough! I was good enough! Hurry Sasuke! It's your turn!" she said between sobs.

Sasuke jumped to his feet as Hinata, who also read a few books on boating, took the wheel. Slowly she accelerated the boat around the tree of hopelessness towards the tree of darkness. As soon as the boat got around the smooth black tree, everything went black. Fear raced up Sakura, Naruto and Hinata's spines. They were blind! Hinata felt nothing... not the rock of the boat, the splash of the water, the touch of Naruto beside her. Nothing in the cold darkness. She screamed but choked. Unknown to her, Naruto and Sakura were going through the same things. '_Sasuke!_'

"Rooster, Horse, Dog, Snake, Rat! Ai!"

The impatient croak of Ai rang through the darkness. "What did your forefathers say?! Darkness can only come of light! Look for the light that makes this darkness! Find your light! What makes you feel love is your light! Take it and destroy the darkness!" Hinata's mother's face flashed into her eyes, Iruka in Naruto's eyes, and a simple yellow daffodil in Sakura's eyes. They winced in the sunlight to come face-to-face with a grinning Sasuke. "I did it…Your up Naruto…" he said, taking the wheel again. Sakura gagged. "I can't take much more of this…" she groaned. They laughed nervously and slowly steered around the Tree of Pain.

Sakura was the first to scream. She saw nothing but darkness but it felt like thousands of white hot needle were being forced deeply into her skin. Her heart felt like it was ripping itself apart. She opened her mouth to beg for Naruto to go already but it felt like acid was sliding down her throat. Her heart started to beat harder and slower…slower…slower…

"Boar, dragon, horse, monkey, rat! Hotaru!" The loud, excited voice of Hotaru echoed through the pain.

"Don't give up! No pain lasts forever! Almost all pain can be healed by love! You are loved! So fight off the pain like the ninja you are! So that Haruno, Hyuuga and Uchiha are not families that fall at the feel of pain! Pain is like darkness! It can be fought off! Fight it!"

Immediately the pain stopped and Sakura and Sasuke fell to their knees. Hinata, not good with pain, fell to the floor of the dock, unconscious. Sasuke nudged Sakura weakly as Naruto laughed like a maniac on the deck. "I did it Hinata…I did it!"

Sasuke weakly steered around the tree towards the tree of death. Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, who had awoken, huddled together in fear of pain. Before they came around the tree Hinata's wolf, Naruto's fox and Sasuke's crow appeared. "Lady Hinata…Lord Naruto and Lord Sasuke…this tree will show you the moment your at death's door. Be prepared. It does not hurt physically but sometimes it hurts worse without being physically…this is a warning" said a quiet Haru.

Suddenly, everything but darkness went over Hinata's eyes. She looked on as a vision hit her eyes. A beautiful version of Hinata came into view. Her hair was gorgeous, down to the back on her knees, her eyes were big and knowledgeable and a small beautiful wedding ring was on her slim finger. Hinata looked through this older Hinata's eyes. There was a flying arrow…and a little girl playing with her doll…the arrow was going to hit the little girl! Hinata jumped in front of the girl, ignoring the screaming of people behind her. It was all black for a moment before she saw Naruto's face. His eyes were wet and he was smiling sadly. "Oh Hinata…" Then blackness came again.

Naruto was looking through the eyes of his older self as well. He looked almost exactly like his father except with whiskers. Longish blond hair, striking blue eyes and wearing a white and yellow cloak. It looked like he was on a battlefield and he had a sword. It was strange by itself but Naruto saw Sakura laying over Hinata, both girls unconsciously…an enemy was heading towards them, his own sword raised to strike. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke fighting his way towards the girls. But there was no way he could get there fast enough. Naruto jumped forward and felt a prick on his belly before darkness took over. The last thing he heard was Hinata, Hotaru and Sasuke screaming his name.

Sasuke was older. His wild black hair was pulled back like Itachi's and his Sharingan was activated, hiding his deep onyx eyes. The first thing he saw was Naruto being stabbed in the stomach while protecting a, now conscious, Hinata and unconscious Sakura. "Naruto!" he yelled. Naruto smiled weakly and collapsed, Hinata over him, a small fox unconscious beside him. He glared at the man who attacked Naruto and attacked him…but it was a trap…all the ninja surrounding him. He glanced back and saw Sakura, opening those beautiful green eyes, her hair still cropped short but bright pink against the battlefield ground. "Sakura…" Darkness took over but not after he heard "Don't give up Sasuke…it's not the end!"

"Rooster…Dog…Rabbit...Ox…Ram! Poplar!" Hinata blinked the sunlight. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke, both zoning out thoughtfully. Sakura was crying as she looked up from her mirror. "I saw how I was gonna die!" she sobbed. Hinata went to her side and held her. "They didn't say we would die, just we'd be a death's door…you okay?" she asked. Sakura smiled, "I'd want to die like that…"

**Joanne- Thank you, Joanne, for my very first review. I love you more than the rest of them xp. If the rest of you want to be loved, review like this wonderful girl here!**

**I like this chapter. It makes me tickle inside. I know, I know sounds weird but it was longer than most. I think…This chapter made me thing. I don't like thinking! Whatever. Read and review**

_**Blackiecatty**_


	6. Ruby Suns and Sapphire Moons

**Chapter 6: Ruby Suns and Sapphire Moons**

**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura...these four children fought to fit in, in their home and they succeeded. But their parents left them a keepsake…a country known as Country of Diamonds. Now these four must go to Diamond or risk losing Konoha forever.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto**

**Bold means Author Notes**

_Italicized means character thoughts_

Regular typing means character talking and actions

"The book said after we got past the trees it would be an hour before we got to the country. The book said our bodies wouldn't be able to take the stress and that we'd be in hospitals immediately. It's not the best idea in the world, huh oniichan?" Hinata whispered to Sasuke as she sat beside him, reading the book for the 20th time. Although Sasuke and Hinata had grown close to the other teens, they felt a special connection to each other. They found each other as the brother, for Hinata, and the sister, for Sasuke, that they never had. Sakura and Naruto were sleeping like babies on the bow of the ship.

"No. Just picture it imoutoThe great leaders or the land of Diamonds…and we need to go to the hospital the instant we get there. That would be a great first impression. 'Hey everyone, I am your- _plop_'" Sasuke joked sarcastically. Hinata laughed, her nose buried in the book. She had her hair up, as she usually did now days, thinking and her sparkling necklace was hanging at her throat. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had their items close to them at all times.

Sasuke suddenly took a sharp intake of breath and went silent. Hinata, so deep in the book, didn't notice at first but when she did she blinked. Sasuke looked awed as he stared straight ahead. "Oniichan…?" she asked slowly.

"Wake up Sakura and Naruto…" he whispered, staring straight ahead. Hinata, getting worried stood up. "Why, oniichan?" she asked. He said nothing, just pointed ahead. Hinata turned to look and froze.

In front of her was a mass of land, a huge one mind you, which had come out of nowhere. The yacht was coming up to a small farming village, with the villagers staring at them with huge eyes that said this was the first time a boat had come upon their shores in a good while. Sasuke slowed down the boat, and, getting some sense into him, kicked Naruto awake and nudged Sakura. "Guys…get up…we're here…"

The yacht got to the deck and some people in their early 20s tied it down the boat. As soon as Hinata and Sakura jumped off, quickly followed by a defensive Sasuke and Naruto, the people backed up. An old man, weak but had a powerful aura, walked towards them and paused, the other people giving the four teenagers a wide birth.

"Who are you?" the old man growled. For the first time in a long time, Hinata answered first. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Can you prove it…?" asked the man slowly. Suddenly, Hinata's necklace grew white hot against the sensitive skin at the base of her throat; Sakura's mirror rang out with the image of a sharp weapon flying at Hinata. Hinata cried out just as the man threw a kunai at her.

Hinata, so bent on getting that painful metal away from her skin was scrabbling at her throat; Sakura was lost in the images shown on her mirror. Naruto threw out a kunai he didn't even know he had, knocking the first kunai away as Hinata finally got the necklace out from under her shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled; he and Sasuke standing in front of the shaking girls. Somewhere deep in the forests behind the village, the outraged howl of a wolf was heard.

The man blinked. "You are the ones. Lady Hinata of the Sapphire, Lady Sakura of the Ruby, Lord Naruto of the Ruby, and Lord Sasuke of the Sapphire…" he whispered. "Our kings and queens…" He bowed low. All the other villagers followed suit of the man. "I am Kita, the elder of this village. I am sorry I had to attack you Lady Hinata but many have claimed to be you and have just tried to bring war to our country. I am glad. You need to get to your castle now! Come, I will show you the portal!"

Four villagers brought forward four powerful looking horses and Hinata and Sasuke immediately jumped on the two powerful black horses, having learned how to ride from their families. They looked back at Naruto and Sakura who frowned.

"Well excuse us but…"

"Our families never taught us to ride"

"So you're going to have to ride with us" said Sasuke. "And I am _not_ riding with Naruto so…" Hinata blushed and helped Naruto up behind her, as Sasuke pulled Sakura up in front of him. Naruto blinked and wrapped his arms tightly around Hinata's waist practically making the Hyuuga girl faint. As they trotted along, a little girl gave Hinata a little blue haired doll. It was dirty but clearly loved. No knowing what to do, Hinata took the ribbon from her hair, letting the indigo locks fall, wrapped it around the doll's hair and gave it back to the little girl. She giggled and ran off.

Naruto smiled. "How come, whenever someone is around you, they stop frowning and laugh?" he asked. Hinata blushed and shrugged. "Mom used to say because they know I won't treat them like useless children." Naruto nodded and leaned to the right to talk to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm hungry!" he said loudly. The villagers on either side of the road chuckled and Naruto blinked as an orange fell in his lap. A beautiful blonde girl blushed and smiled, waving. She immediately froze when Hinata looked at her, Byakugan activated. The girl backed away as Sasuke and Sakura laughed, Naruto looking confused.

They came to a stop at the village center just in time to see Kita finish up a circle of chalk. He did some unknown hand signs and different colored lights burst from the circle.

Kita motioned towards it as Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto jumped off the horses. "Jump into the circle and you will be taken to your castle. Waiting for you will be your Spirit animals. They will tell you what to do after that. I will follow in a few days" said the old man. Sakura nodded and jumped into the portal followed by Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata paused for a moment and hugged Kita. "Thank you for your help sir" she said and followed her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hinata opened her eyes, she and her friends where in the center of a huge mansion! Although it wasn't really a castle, it could make her home look small. She gasped as she looked around. It was made of bright stone that seems to shimmer like the rainbow. Servants and maids strode around the hallways confidently as if they have been there their entire lives.

Down one of the darker hallways there was a howl of happiness. Sakura looked up and was immediately tackled to the ground by Poplar. She laughed in joy and threw her arms around the happy golden dog. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!" yowled Poplar. Strangely enough, to Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto, it just sounded like barking. "Hey…" asked Naruto. "Why can't we understand Poplar?" A ball of fiery red fur rocketed into Naruto arms. "Naruto!!" barked Hotaru. "Hotaru!!" Naruto yelled, cuddling the fox. A black falcon perched on Sasuke shoulder and nuzzled his head. "Lord Sasuke…" said Ai. Sasuke stroked the bird's breast with a finger. The silvery form of Haru jumped on Hinata, putting a paw on each of her shoulders and licking her nose. "Lady Hinata!" he said happily. But none of them can understand each others animals.

"Haru-kun…? Why can't I understand Hotaru, Poplar or Ai?" Hinata asked her spirit animal. Naruto nodded in agreement. "You can't understand them, Lady Hinata, because they are not your spirit animals to understand. If Ai has something to say to you, she comes to me and vice versa. If it's serious, then we'll allow you to hear all of us. To anyone else at any other time, it just sounds like barking, cawing, growling etc." explained Haru calmly. Naruto opened his mouth to ask another question but Hotaru covered his mouth with her tail. "Questions later, Master Naruto, we must get you ready to meet the Country Elders. Rude bunch but they are very wise. You go to them if we can't help you" said the small fox, jumping from Naruto's arms. She, Haru, Ai and Poplar led the way down a hallway.

They came up to a girl about 18, a year or two older than the four teenagers, who was reading against the wall. The girl had long, wild and thick purple hair tied up into a high ponytail by a yellow ribbon. Her skin was the color of dark honey and her eyes were a sharp yellow-green color that reminded them of a cat. She was wearing black sweats and a black long-sleeved shirt with an orange short sleeve over it. Though the colors were dark and the weather was warm in this country, she seemed perfectly comfortable.

"Hey Haru, Poplar, Ai and Hotaru…who are these people?" she asked in a voice that said she already knew. Hinata looked in her eyes and saw pools of gold swimming with kindness, knowledge and strength. Hinata suddenly wanted to go to the girl, and tell her all her problems, knowing the girl would help her in any way possible. The girl smiled at Hinata like they were friends since children and knew each other fabulously. The animals also seemed to like and trust her for this was the first time they were relaxed in a while.

Haru barked something and she nodded. "I knew it. I could recognize that pink hair…that smile… that face…and those white eyes. Hello guys, since you are the only ones who can understand your spirit animals, I'm kind of your sub-advisor if that makes sense. My name is Tenshi Kouken" she said with a small bow of her head.

Hinata blinked in surprise and Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other confused. Sasuke said what was on all their minds. "Tenshi Kouken? Your name means…Guardian Angel?" he asked slowly, not wanting to insult this woman who seemed to demand his trust…and get it. Tenshi smiled. "Yup, you can call me Ten-chan if you want." The four younger teenagers froze, glancing at each other. The Konoha weapon's mistress's face flashed in all their head. Sakura looked at Hinata with big eyes. "Tenten…Our friends must think we're dead…" she said. Sasuke grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Sakura…" he whispered. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura got in a group hug and Hinata took a step back, looking down. The three were closest having been on the same team…Hinata was just an oddball. Suddenly she felt a calloused, thin-fingered hand cup her chin and force her to look up. Her milky eyes immediately got trapped in Tenshi's golden ones.

Quickly, Hinata tried hiding her emotions behind a wall but Tenshi's eyes destroyed them easily. Seeing what was hidden in Hinata's eyes, Tenshi grabbed Hinata's arm and yanked her forward, jumping into the Team 7 hug. "Group hug!!" she called. The five laughed as Haru, Ai, Hotaru and Poplar tried squeezing in to. After a moment of that Tenshi led them down a dimly lit hallway.

As they passed, everyone bowed respectively. Especially when they came to a huge circular room with passageways leading into different wings and hallways, a good fifty people were bowing to Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto groaned and looked a Tenshi. "Ten, I'm the leader, king whatever of this place right?" he asked in the echoing room. Tenshi paused, curious but nodded. "Yes Naruto." "Okay good, first rule!" Naruto yelled. Everyone in the room paused to listen. "Do not bow to us! Even if we are your leaders, we would die for you as quickly as you would for us! No bowing!" he said in a more commanding voice than anyone knew he had. The servants looks at each other confusedly but stood up from their bows. "Good! You guys are our equals as much as our superiors" said Sasuke with a sly smile.

Sakura and Hinata grinned, walked up to two servant girls and bowed low to them. The servant girls squeaked and jumped in fear. Their leaders were bowing to them! Hinata and Sakura stayed patiently in a bow while Naruto, Tenshi and Sasuke held back laughs. A few gasps and snickers were heard through the huge circular room as the maids tried to figure out what to do. Hinata's wolf and Sakura's dog glanced at each other, walked up besides their masters and bowed low as well.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" called an angry man's voice.

The servant girls screamed in pure fear and jumped back, trying to blend in. Sakura and Hinata also jumped, Haru and Poplar immediately stiffening. At the entryway of one of the hallways were twelve people in white robes, all looking powerful in their own selves. There were 7 men and 5 women, all looking close to furious, except for one smiling man standing near the back of the group. The man who had spoken, a gray haired, black eyed man, found Tenshi with his eyes and growled low in his throat. "Oi **Kouken! What is the meaning of this?! Who are these people? Why are they disrupting the slaves?" Hinata twitched at the word slave and the smiling man's smile dropped like a rock. "Mei…" said the now frowning man. **

**The other man, Mei, ignored him. "Well Kouken? Who are these people?" he said haughtily, as if angry they were taking his time. "They, Kurosaki-sama," said Tenshi, as if she couldn't wait to tell them. "…Are the Masters and Mistress of the Country of the Diamond…your bosses. Nice first impression by the way." The man, Mei Kurosaki, froze and just stared blankly at the teenagers. Naruto actually smiled and waved as Tenshi turned to them. "Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke…these are the Country Elders. Elders, this is Naruto Uzumaki of the Ruby, Sakura Haruno of the Ruby, Hinata Hyuuga of the Sapphire and Sasuke Uchiha of the Sapphire" Tenshi said with a small smirk. Hinata, ever so polite, asked "Um…Tenshi? What are the Elders' names?" "The only names you need to know is Mei Kurosaki here and his twin brother Awai Kurosaki" she pointed to the man at the back of the group who had been smiling. Awai grinned as the other nine Elder's grumbled. Finally, Mei grained to power to talk. **

**"These can't be the leaders! They probably aren't even 18 yet! And bowing to slaves no less! Seriously Tenshi, I thought you were better than this. Teenagers can't rule a country. Especially when they find themselves to be on equal footing with our workers…" he growled. Hinata was about to burst in anger but one look into Tenshi's eyes stopped her. The kindness had disappeared from those golden orbs, being replaced by full, unbridled rage. "****_They_**** are ****_not _****slaves! They are simply people who clean up after you because you think your too clean up your own shi-" Tenshi cut off her roar of rage when she saw a nervous looking Naruto and Sasuke standing in front of Sakura and Hinata. The servants left the room quietly, apparently used to this. Tenshi glared at Mei for a moment longer and growled "I don't have time for this. Come you four, you have to get ready to greet your people…" She grabbed Hinata and Sakura's slim wrists and pulled them away, down a bright hallway. Naruto, Sasuke and the spirit animal quickly followed, leaving a stunned Mei and chuckling Awai. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Here we are!" called Tenshi, stopping in front of two doors. Across from the two doors were another two doors, side by side. After walking for a few minutes, they had come to the rooms. Above two doors were big sapphire gems, and a large ruby over the other two. She pushed Hinata through one door with a sapphire above it, Sasuke in another, Naruto in one with a ruby over it the same to Sakura, their animals following close behind. "Get dressed! I picked out clothes that your parent's used to wear! Hope you like them!" she said. "I'll get back when you're done!"**

**"How does she know about our parents and our names?" Sakura called through the wall. Hinata, whose room was next to Sakura's, nodded in agreement. "I have no idea…these rooms are beautiful…" she called back. ****(Guys, we're gonna do this at first in Hinata's POV to Naruto's so into not so confusing and I don't have to do the descriptions repeatedly. Sasuke's exactly like Hinata and ditto with Sakura and Naruto)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stood near her door for a few moments, taking the room in. There were three sections in the room: the one straight ahead held a huge king sized bed with a silky looking sapphire blue comforter, the soft pillows had a silver pillowcases. Haru quickly made himself comfortable on the bed. The second room was a shining pearly white bathroom with a spa bath, a shower and a small closet for towels. The last room was a huge closet full of dresses, riding clothes and shoes. Lots and lots of shoes.

Neatly folded at the end of the bed was a long slim dress. It looked like nothing more than a simple evening gown, except for the fact it was a silvery white color of the moon. It had a shining cyan colored sash wrapped around the waist. Every inch or so was a medium sized sapphire gem. The sleeves were long and dipped at the wrist. The hem of the dress would be brushing the floor, Hinata thought, when she put it on. Sitting on the silvery dress was a circlet with a sapphire moon pendant. Hinata was taken away at its beauty and picked up the dress. The cloth felt like partially solidified water, as if it would drip out of her hands at any moment, it was also as light as a feather.

Hinata looked at Haru, who was exploring her room, and she smiled. She was completely and totally comfortable with the humorous wolf. She took off her jacket and put it down, and then with a grin she said "No peeking Haru!" She heard a chuckle from the wolf, wandering around the closet. "I wouldn't dream of it dear Hinata-chan" said the wolf. Hinata laughed at him, as she got undressed. She let her hair down, surprised that it was curling slightly at the tips. She put on the dress and found the sash weighed it down slightly. Hinata yelped when she felt the dress moving slightly and was surprised to see it was forming around her body, fitting her slim build perfectly. It flared out slightly at the legs so she was free to move her legs around. She put on the circlet, then looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. The silver and blue of her dress brought out her slightly blushed face. She blinked when a sigh came from behind her. She turned on her heel and glanced at Haru who was watching her with big eyes. "What's wrong Haru-kun?" Hinata asked, dropping to her knees and hugging the wolf around its neck. The wolf gave a comforting lick on her cheek. "Yes, Hinata-chan. You just look…so much like your mother" he said sweetly. Hinata smiled and kissed the wolf on the nose. She turned to open the door to her room and saw stanzas of a poem carved into her door.

Another child born in shame

Little girl, always blamed

Hidden strength, eyes of milk

Loving heart, touch of silk

Emona Hyuuga

Haru walked up to Hinata as she stared at the name over that poem. "Your mother knew it was you to be the Lady of the Sapphires. Never doubt we got the wrong person" said Haru, trotting out the door. After a moment, Hinata put on her necklace and followed her wolf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gasped at his room as Hotaru rocketed in, slamming into a large king size bed. The comforter was a fiery red and orange blanket with blood red pillowcases. All the clothes in the closet were shimmering reds, blacks and oranges. Only the shoes had a touch of blue in a mass of reds. All the colors in his closet would make the sun envious. The bathroom, luckily, was a relaxation of the white. Naruto just sat on his bed, Hotaru snoring slightly on his lap. Naruto was born in poverty and hatred…now all of the sudden, he and the closest friends he ever had were living in a prosperous country, with adoring citizens and posh rooms. This was too much.

Naruto looked to his right and blinked in surprise. Folded neatly at his side was a buttoned down, collared orange shirt with sleek black pants. A shining black belt with noticeable rubies along it went with it. Naruto sighed as he touched the priceless gems and quickly, before Hotaru could awaken, put his clothes on. Something clanked on the floor and Naruto was surprised to see a ninja headband with a red, instead of blue, cloth. The metal part didn't show anything but a sun made of quartz and rubies. "Wow…" Naruto whispered, as he put it on. There was even a little pocket at the breast for his scroll! He glanced at the bed and his sea blue eyes met the wet black ones of Hotaru.

Instinctively, he opened his arms and allowed the small warm fox into the comfort of his arms. "What's up, nee san? You okay?" he asked, worry touching his voice. The small fox cuddled up to the soft silk of Naruto's shirt and said "You look so much like your father. Look at the door, Yangu ichi…"

Naruto, still with Hotaru in his arms, looked at the closed door and carved into the sleek wood were the stanzas

Child born a demon's shield

Tons of power this child wields

Big sharp eyes holding seas

Hair the sun itself envies

Minato Kamikaze, Yondaime

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Hotaru…that's me!" he exclaimed. Hotaru chuckled. "Hai Naruto-otouto. Never think you are here by mistake. Come, I'm sure you'll like how Hinata-san, Sasuke-san and Sakura-san look" she said. Naruto nodded and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata gasped when she saw Sakura come out of her room. No wonder the girl had her own fan club. She was beautiful. Although Sakura's soft pink hair was short, it glistened as if wet. She had on a golden circlet, much like Hinata's, except it has a sun made out of ruby and quartz. Her dress was scarlet red and had a small ribbon of diamonds below the breasts; there were a few ruffles near the legs... She had a black choker with blood red rubies decorating it.

Both Hinata and Sakura screamed after they got over the initial shock and hug each other fiercely. "Hinata-chan you're so beautiful! That dress is so simple but your absolutly breathtaking! Oh your hair too!" yelled Sakura. "No!" said Hinata just as loudly. "You're beautiful. You make short hair look amazing. That dress is so you! Red and pink, you look like a soft heart!" Both girls squealed again and didn't let each other go. Haru and Poplar sighed and shook their heads.

Sasuke walked out of his room wearing a dark blue button up, collared shirt and a black jacket over that walked out of his room. He was wearing sleek black pants and a black belt with fat sapphire jewels on it. He was wearing a headband with the shape of a moon made of sapphire. Ai was perched comfortably on his shoulder. He froze and stared at the girls, first surprised at their squealing and then their beauty. "Wow…" he said. Hinata and Sakura stared at Sasuke and squealed again, throwing their arms around him and upsetting Ai. "Sasuke you're so handsome!" squealed Sakura. "Yes! Blue is definitely your color Sasuke-onii chan!" yelled Hinata. Sasuke blinked; pretty sure he was going deaf and thanks the gods when a very handsome Naruto walked out of his room. After more squealing and hugging, Hinata locked arms with Sasuke and Sakura linked arms with Naruto.

Tenshi walked in wearing a simple white kimono with a shiny black waistband. She grinned when she saw them. "You guys look like your parents. But this is all wrong…" she said, stepping towards them. When Tenshi stepped back, Naruto had his arm around Hinata's shoulders, his orange clashing with her blue. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura hips, not noticing the girl's blush. "Perfect!" clapped Tenshi. "Now let's go meet these bastards who were our temporary leaders…"

onii chan- big brother (regular)

Imouto- little sister (regular)

Nee san- big sister (respectively)

**Yangu Ichi- Young one**

Otouto kun- little brother (regular)

**The end of chapter six….I have to say, this was a pretty good chapter. Now, before you start complaining, I know there are a lot of new characters but right now the only important ones are Haru, Hotaru, Ai, Poplar, Tenshi, Aiwa, and Mai. Don't worry about any other names unless I tell you. Oh…thanks for reading XD**

_**Blackiecatty**_


End file.
